


And So It Goes

by Immicolia



Category: Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: At some point QAWSED's attempts to slip into Ikebukuro's network transformed from a conflict into something far less hostile.





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertImaginativeNameHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/gifts).



> Here's some terrible nerds being terrible nerds. Cause these two being snotty assholes is always a good time.

At some point QAWSED's constant attempts to sneak (or occasionally force) his way into Ikebukuro transformed from a conflict into a game. Outright antagonism changing into something that may not quite be friendship, but isn’t anything overtly hostile either.

The first time they clashed was explosive. With QAWSED battering at the edge of the barrier Tsukumoya had set in place and silently, viciously, trying to force his way in. They hadn't talked that night; they hadn't even recognized one another as another intelligent entity. Tsukumoya had seen QAWSED as an outside threat, as dangerous as any other bit of malicious code, and QAWSED simply saw Tsukumoya as an obstruction to claw his way past to get where he wanted to go.

It could be said that Tsukumoya won their first confrontation. QAWSED didn't get into Ikebukuro, but Tsukumoya didn't fare much better. He came out of the clash exhausted and ultimately stuck in place for an hour, the fight having knocked out the local internet temporarily.

The second time QAWSED attempted to be stealthier, not that it made a difference. Tsukumoya still managed to catch and rebuff him at every turn.

And so it went. QAWSED would try and Tsukumoya would stop him and eventually they started talking. The attempts to slip inside the city growing more half-hearted as time went on. An easy excuse for them to meet.

*****UNKNOWN LOGIN*****

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
lemme in the city bitch

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are you here for any specific reason or is this the usual bi-weekly "making an absolute nuisance of yourself".

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
neither, just bored

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
so lemme in

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're telling me that with the entire expanse of the internet before you, not to mention the incredibly vibrant social life you claim to have in that little organization of yours

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
Organization

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
capitalize that shit it's a proper noun

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
you're telling me that you have nothing better to do than come harass me and whine about being let into Ikebukuro.

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
hey don't get me wrong I am absolutely busy busy busy

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
and I got way more friends than you

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
like waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
everyone I've ever talked to thinks I'm awesome except you cause you're a bitch with no taste

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
So you say.

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
but sometimes I just wanna take pity on you and your sad lonely life

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
I had ten minutes open in my TOTALLY PACKED SCHEDULE so I figured I'd do my good deed for the day and visit your weird digital shut-in ass

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And demand to be let into the city.

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
and that

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I don't see why you even try anymore. My answer never changes, it never will change.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
If anything I think you're the lonely one, desperately seeking out the one person in the world who's even remotely similar to what you are.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
After all, even within your little *Organization* you're something unique. You must feel a little bit isolated by that fact. Why else would you keep coming back to me?

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
well it sure as shit ain't to be psychoanalyzed by a bored lonely weirdo

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
howsabout you answer why you're so bent on keepin me out

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
like if you just let me in that'd be it I'd be done

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
and then I'd stop coming around

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I doubt that.

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
nope nope I would I totally would

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
and that's why you don't wanna let me in

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
cause you'd fuckin miss me if I stopped hangin around

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
BOOM you're the sad lonely asshole not me!

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
QED motherfucker!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Do you even know what that means?

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
yanno what I've wasted enough time here

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
I got shit to do so you can sadly sit all by your lonesome and lament the loss of my incredibly awesome personality in your life

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh no. Whatever will I do.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't go, QAWSED, I'm so terribly alone.

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
I know you are don't cry bb I'll come back someday

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'd like to think you know I'm being incredibly sarcastic but just in case you really are that dense: I was being INCREDIBLY sarcastic.

**☆~Hackey Mouse!~☆**  
kisses~

*****UNKNOWN LOGOUT*****

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't come back.

 

It's a dance that keeps going. Tsukumoya knows he could likely stop it at any time. He could block QAWSED's access to his chatroom as firmly as he stops the rodent from slipping into the city itself.

For some reason he doesn't. And he doesn't think about that fact just as firmly as he doesn't think about how much he humours QAWSED in their conversations. Or how QAWSED keeps returning to do nothing more than talk despite insisting that his only interest is getting into the city's network.

Whatever is going on between them is far more complicated than Tsukumoya ever expected it to become, and he isn't quite sure if he wants to cut it short.

And so it goes. An awkward not-quite friendship continuing on.


End file.
